


Fatherhood The Sequel: Days

by NarcissisticPrince



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Childhood Memories, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Time Skips, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: This is the sequel to my story 'Fatherhood', but I suppose it could be read as a stand alone. These stories are not in chronological order, so be warned ^^" I was too lazy to put it together in order. They are short stories about life as a Father for Sasuke, and their growing family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these shorts stored away for the longest, but I finally decided to just go ahead and post them. Again so sorry, I'm not the best writer, so forgive my spelling and grammatical errors. ^^~

The search was over for Sasuke, he'd gotten his blonde back, and gained something he'd always wanted. A family and his blonde had given it all to him.

The days sure we're peaceful and perfect. He thought as he looked at his blonde beauty getting ready for the day. 

Sasuke had made his way over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his body, while pressing playful kisses to his blonde's neck. 

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he tilted his head to the side giving the raven more access, "It's too early for this. We can't. The kids-..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence before his door was being slammed open and in walked a drowsy looking Katsuro dragging a blanket behind him. 

Naruto had shoved Sasuke away out of surprise looked at their son. The child had been doing this more frequently, since he and Sasuke got back together. Hardly did they ever sleep by themselves. They'd always wake up to find him in bed with them, and if Sasuke dared move him back into his room Katsuro would sooner or later do as he did now. He would waltz back in and sleep. 

"We should get a lock for our room," Sasuke said displeased when Naruto escaped him and went to go cover their son up. But his attention hardly remained on them, instead he looked out the door when he saw a vase fly across the door. 

"That was mine stupid!" He heard his son Hideki yell out before the sound of Naruto's favorite vase crashing into pieces. 

"You almost hit me idiot!" A twin voice yelled back, which Sasuke knew was his other son, Ryuu. Despite that they were twins, they were always at each other's throats like he and Naruto used to be. But these two were only four, he worried. 

"Stop destroying my house you two!" Naruto yelled at their kids when he saw another vase be thrown opposite of the first one. 

That last one had another shriek cry reach their ears before yet another argument broke out between his twins.

"You woke up Maru," Hideki yelled at his twin.

"No, you did!" Ryuu yelled back. 

Did he say peaceful? This was chaotic. And now his blonde had scurried even further away from him to fetch their crying two year old. It was a good thing their youngest 10 month old, Sasuko, slept like the dead. No more, he vowed. He loved them but they were too much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day they were bringing back the babies home, and the first time Katsuro would really get to meet his younger siblings. 

"Mommy!" Katsuro pranced around Naruto the moment he stepped into the home. His attention hadn't gone to his father since he'd spent the last few days mostly in his company. 

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked his son as he petted his head light to ease the child from jumping all over the place.

"Hm!" Katsuro hummed with a nod before hugging his mommy's leg. 

"Naruto, you should go lay down," Sasuke said as he walked behind Naruto as he carefully held two small infants. "Tsunade said you should rest," Sasuke said before motioning his blonde towards their room. 

"Ok," Naruto said as he carefully made his way up the stairs hand in hand with Katsuro. "Do you want to meet your new brothers?" Naruto asked his son when he noticed his son finally glance at Sasuke with curiosity.

"Can I?" Katsuro asked excitedly before jumping up and down up the stairs. 

"Of course, just let's let Daddy put them down first," Naruto said caressing his sons head before walking into the bedroom and going to ease into the bed. "Ah, that's right Iruka said he and Kakashi would come over today," Naruto said as he laid on his side and watched as Sasuke eased the infants on the bed near him. 

"Why? They already saw the babies," Sasuke groaned before helping Katsuro up on the bed. 

"They're going to help around the house while I'm healing," Naruto explained before looking at Katsuro who was looking down at them curiously. 

"Mommy and Daddy," Katsuro had said as he pointed to each child. 

"Yeah, they have mommy and daddy's hair color," Naruto chuckled as he caressed Katsuro's head. "Hideki has the same hair color as Katsuro and Daddy, and Ryuu has mommy's hair color," Naruto explained as he tucked the twins under the covers. 

Sasuke had come over and pressed a hand against his hip. "Rest Naruto."

“Hm, so bossy,” Naruto said with a soft smile as he got comfortable on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke loved that Katsuro was going to school now. Mornings were great, they belonged all to him and Naruto...that is until the twins woke up. 

"Sasuke, let go," Naruto whined underneath the raven. "They're crying," he let out before finally breaking free from his husband's hold. Naruto had rushed over to the crib in their room and went to pick up the crying child carefully in his arms. "Shh, shh, you’re ok," Naruto cooed as he rocked Hideki in his arms while he looked into the crib at the quiet Ryuu. 

Sasuke groaned and laid flat on his back. He swore his kids were doing it on purpose. They had just literally put them down for a nap. He had just gotten Naruto how he wanted him but they had to cry. 

"Sasuke can you get me a bottle? I think I should feed them now," he said before going to place the baby on the bed before going to fetch Ryuu from the crib. 

Sasuke reluctantly got up and went to go get bottles for each of them. When he came back he helped Naruto feed their children. 

Unfortunately, for Sasuke, he was slowly coming to realize that he shouldn't count his blessings too soon. Because soon another set of voices were interrupting his quality time. 

"Naruto~" came Iruka’s and Kakashi’s voices, much to Sasuke's displeasure. 

Was it too much to ask, to get a morning all to himself?


End file.
